


Simple touch

by SaltywithSarcasm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Professor Harry Potter, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter, Severus Snape Lives, later on perhaps, like a father figure or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltywithSarcasm/pseuds/SaltywithSarcasm
Summary: If it weren't for Potter's stubborn nature he most certainly inherited from his father and Granger's quick thinking, he would most definitely be dead.





	Simple touch

Snape never thought he would be standing here in his old potion's classroom ever again, never thought he would ever be able to brew another concoction or even live to see another day. The man reaches up and touches his throat, a fine scar was the only reminder of what could have been. Most of Hogwarts has already been restored to it's normal glory and didn't seem so gloomy anymore, the school seem...brighter since the last he seen it before the war. 

Before Dumbledore died.

The potion master's hand clench at his side and he takes a deep breath through his nose, staring at his empty class room. Honestly he was surprised when Professor, no Headmistress McGonagall offered him his old position back after he woke up hours ago in Pomfrey's care, the fact he was still even alive was far more surprising. Severus's hand shakes as he pulls his hand away from the scar the Dark Lord's precious pet left on him and settles down at his desk chair, mind still trying to process it all.

He should be dead; Voldemort ordered it so but here he was, a little weak but still very much alive. He has Potter to thank for that and even after all that's happen, him and his trio of friends are returning to finish their eight year. Snape wonders how they'll see him now after everything they went though, he remembers the look on Harry's face the night he killed Albus, the look of betrayal in his eyes, Lily's eyes. It hurt, he won't lie but then he remember's the look of desperation on the boy's face the night Voldemort tried to end his life for the Elder's wand, how he tried so hard to hold pressure on his neck and keep him from bleeding out.

If it weren't for Potter's stubborn nature he most certainly inherited from his father and Granger's quick thinking, he would most definitely be dead. 

"There you are, Severus." Snape turns his head to glance at the door to see Professor Flitwick, standing in the doorframe and breathing heavily. "Madam Pomfrey has been looking all over for you, says you weren't ready to be discharged from the hospital wing just yet."

"So she's had teachers come looking for me, I see?" Severus scoffs, turning in his seat to face his coworker. "Come, sit. You look like you're about to pass out, Filius."

"Some of the students are looking for you too, you had us all worried." He tells him, sitting in one of the student's chairs and thanking Snape for the glass of water, drinking it gratefully. "It was actually a student that discovered you were gone."

"And who, if you mind my asking, discovered I wasn't in my bed?" Snape muses, remembering all the get well cards, candy and gifts at the foot of his bed when he first awoke, so a lot of students must have visited his bedside the few months he was unconscious. 

"Well Mr. Potter and his two friends, they always come by and see you after they finish all their classes." The Charms Master replies. Snape lifts a brow but the fact that it was those three didn't surprise him. "I'm honestly surprised they hadn't found you first."

That makes two of them.

"I figured since I was well enough to walk, I could come by and prepare my classroom so it would be ready when I started teaching again." Not to mention, he had to get away to think; Pomfrey is a sweet woman and her intentions were good but she was a bit too much and suffocating. "I'm feeling much better now so I would like to start my classes soon."

"Are you sure, Severus? You were severely injured after the war, no one would think differently of you if you wanted to take things slow." Flitwick asks cautiously, wanting to make sure the other was truly okay and ready for a entire semester. "How's your body? I know most of the venom was removed but it must have left most of your nerves weak and how's your neck?"

"I appreciate the concern but...I'm certainly sure I can handle myself." Snape leans against his desk and lets out a breath, reaching up to touch his neck again. "I'm sure if I need anything, I'll make sure to head over to the hospital wing and tell Promfrey."

"...Take care of yourself, Severus. Don't push yourself too hard." The small wizard hops down from the chair, fixing the front of his robes and nods towards the potion master in acknowledgement. "Don't hesitate to ask for help if you need it, you have people here who care about you." 

"I'll make sure to remember that, Professor." Severus replies and walks his friend to the door, only to find Mr. Potter standing on the other side. The young man retracts his hand as if he were about to knock on the door and lets it fall back down to his side.

"Professor...I..." Harry pauses when he notices the Professor Flitwick was standing besides the Potion Master, clearing his throat and steps away from the doorway. "I'm sorry; if you're both busy, I can't come back some other time-"

"Not at all, Mr. Potter. I was just leaving and I'm sure Severus would enjoy your company." Professor Flitwick smiles and pats the Gryffindor's arm as he passes him, leaving the two alone to head to his own classes.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Potter?" Snape asks, holding his hands in front of himself. 

"I...just want to come and check on you, I didn't see you before you left this morning." Harry tells him, rubbing the back of his neck out of nervous habit. "We were worried because we didn't see you in the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey had no idea where you went-"

"So I was told." Snape cuts him off and crosses his arms but through all the years Harry spent in this man's classes, he knows the harsh tone in his voice was a half-hearted one. Snape turns from him to head back inside his classroom. "If that's all then I would like to return getting my classroom ready for the year."

"I can help you." Harry offers, noticing the slight weak limp as the man walked.

"I believe I'm fully capable of doing it myself, Potter." Snape spins on his heel and glares at the boy but his anger quickly deflates, rubbing his eyes. After everything that's happened, with the war and Potter seeing his memories, he doesn't want this year to be just like the boy's first couple of years here at Hogwarts. "Mr. Potter..."

"I'm sorry, sir." Harry apologizes, hoping he hadn't overstepped any boundaries and rubs his neck against, glancing down the hallway. "M-Maybe I should go, my friends are probably wondering where I am."

"I could...use some help cleaning the cauldrons." Severus offers, stepping out of the way and heads back inside the classroom, turning to Harry. "Are you going to stand there all day like a troll or are you going to come in?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry Professor, um..." Harry enters the classroom as the other closes the door, watching his student begin to pull out the cauldrons and set them on the wooden tables. "May I use my wand or shall I wash them by hand?" 

"Either, I don't care." Severus goes behind his desk and pulls out his books, eyes still wandering over to Harry as he clean each cast-iron with the cleansing spell. "...How are your classes going, Harry?"

The use of his first name catches Harry's attention and he looks over his shoulder towards his Professor, feeling quite surprised that the man would even take interest in his grades.

"Um, quite good, Professor." Harry sets the cauldron to the side and lifts another to take its place, he steals another glance at Snape before continuing. "Hermione suggest taking a slow pace and just studying after everything that's happened, I've never felt so at ease with just sitting in the library all day."

"Must be a extreme change of pace for you, so used to being on the run and having death eaters breathing down your throats." Severus replies, sitting down at his desk chair. 

"It's nice, really. I can just be me and not what everyone wants me to be." Harry sits up straight and pops his back from leaning over, letting out a huff he been holding in for so long. 

"Finally tired of being a celebrity, Mr. Potter?" 

"Never was really fond of being one, Professor." Harry replies bluntly, moving another cauldron in front of himself. "All the attention and exceptions...it's exhausting."

Snape hums in agreement, he couldn't imagine the constant annoyance of the whole wizarding world breathing down your neck and their peering eyes watching your every move. 

"And what are your plans after you graduate?" He asks the student, sitting back in his chair with his hands folded in front of him and watches the young man glance up at him. "Do you still plan on becoming an Auror?"

"Actually Professor, I was thinking about becoming a teacher here at Hogwarts."

"A teacher?" Snape asks, kind of taken back a bit and rapidly taps his fingers on desk. "But you've been wanting to become a Auror along side Mr. Weasley, did you not? What's changed your mind?"

"I dunno; after everything that's happened, I just want to stay here at Hogwarts."

"I'm sure they would welcome you."

There's a knock on the door interrupting their conversation and they both glance to see Professor Flitwick poking his head in through the door.

"Filius?" Snape raises a brow and sits up in his chair. "Have you forgotten something?"

"I was just wondering...if you would like to join me this afternoon while I grade some papers." Professor Flitwick asks, coming inside and closing the door behind him. 

"I don't see why you would need me to help grade charm papers." 

"I wouldn't expect you to do my job for me, Severus; I would just enjoy the company." The small Professor gives the other a smile and sits next to Harry at the desks. "I would brew up some tea to your liking, you know I have all sorts."

"That's awfully...kind, I might have to take you up on that offer."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated


End file.
